a new adventure sonic movie sequel
by Mario bros fan4ever
Summary: When sonic finds a hammer he must stop at nothing to stop eggman based on sonic movie 2
1. bath Time terror

sonic was running in the rain and came home.

sonic tom said.

What sonic asked.

you know your not supposed to be running in public tom said.

sonic you need a bath.

sonic then got flashbacks of when longclaw tried to give sonic a. bath.

No good sonic said.

excuse me Maddie asked.

I hate water sonic said.

don't worry tom said . we'll be there .

nope sonic said.

how about a chilli dog Maddie asked .

okay sonic said and jumped in the tub.

15 mins later .

that wasn't so bad now was it tom said .

it wasn't but I still want a chilli dog sonic said.

sonic a girl from the trees thought is that really him .

I have to get to him the girl said .

Then a robot grabbed her making her drop her hammer and fly away ahh the girl screamed help sonic.

huh sonic said while eating and ran outside to see no one but a hammer. hello sonic said


	2. New friends

tom Maddie sonic called out.

yeah sonic tom said what is this sonic asked recurring to the hammer .

that's a piko piko hammer tom said.

sonic where did you get this.

outside.

Then a photo dropped out .

**it was baby sonic and baby Amy.**who is this tom asked .

that's Amy sonic said.

she would never leave this.

Then that means tom starred.

We have to go sonic.

ok road trip .

Then there was a scream.

Meanwhile Maddie and a two tailed fox was screaming in the garage.

What is tom said looking at the fox.

sonic came .

I found you the fox said.

Meanwhile let me go you psycho Amy said. now now let's settle down eggman said.

Then eggman took one of her quills ow Amy said bye eggman said.

sonic where are you Amy said.

Meanwhile so your tails sonic said and you need me to find these chaos emerald.

yep tails said.

I have one right here tails said.

wait tom said grabbing one out of his pocket. how sonic asked.

well tom said .

Maddie and I found it in your cave.

oh that sonic said I have no idea.

sonic we have to save Amy tails said.


	3. and knuckles

tom was driving around the area with sonic and tails .

how do we save Amy sonic asked.

We have to find the other chaos emeralds tails explained.

Meanwhile a red echina arrived on earth .

it was kunkles.

I found him kunkles said and ran down the road.

hello red eggman said to kunkles.

What do you want kunkles asked.

a partnership eggman said.

I want to kill that hedgehog eggman said.

are you talking about a speedy blue one kunkles asked.

yeah eggman said why.

I need to find him kunkles said.

Meanwhile Amy was crying.

I hope sonic finds me Amy said.

Meanwhile sonic was sleeping.

wake up tails said. what sonic asked.

sorry sonic said then a radio was on .

We have reports saying about a white emerald in New Orleans .

looks like we got a plane to catch tom said then sonic threw a ring.

Then the trio was in New Orleans.

wow tom said.

sonic ran to a crowd and saw the emerald.

nice sonic said.

Then a robot snake came out of nowhere and ate it.

sonic jumped and spin dashed it .

ha ha sonic said.

The snake was still alive.

it shot missles at sonic.

time froze .

sonic turned the missles around and then they hit the snake .

sonic tails called out and grabbed him

tails flew up and launched sonic at the robot to finish him off the. tom picked up the emerald.

nice job you two tom said.

come on sonic said and ran.

Meanwhile Amy was laughing.

sonic will kick your butt Amy said.

be quiet eggman said and walked away.

Amy gave him a raspberry.

oh kunkles eggman called .

put her to sleep eggman said.

um meow Amy said before kunkles hit her.

night night kunkles said and knocked her out.

you will lose hedgehog if it's the last thing

I do eggman said.

and laughed.


	4. sonic vs kunckes

tom drove down Nigeria falls .

so the next chaos emerald is here sonic says this is too easy sonic says.

don't get cocky sonic tails said .

sonic jumped out the truck and ran down the road .

sonic tom called.

sonic saw the emerald and was about to grab it but knuckles came and uppercuted him

who are you sonic said.

kunckes punched sonic .

Then sonic kicked kunkles.

both of them hit each other.

tails came then kunkles slammed him down then sonic gave him a spin dash

but kunkles grabbed it and threw him in the water.

sonic tails said and jumped in.

kunckes took the emerald and flew away.

Meanwhile Maddie was watching tv then she saw the news on my gosh.

Meanwhile tails took sonic out and got him to safety.

tom came are you guys alright tom asked.

yep tails said but sonic not so well.

tom took out a chilli dog and put it near sonic's nose .

gotta go fast sonic said and ran to the truck.

Meanwhile eggman held the emerald.

now I have two eggman said.

okay now plan two eggman said.

What is it kunkles asked.

eggman pressed a button.

Then kunkles was sent out of the ship.

curse you eggman.

eggman looked back Amy was gone.

Amy was sneaking out and removed her shoes .

Amy ran faster now.

Then she had a flashback.

Amy was two and could barely walk.

Then she saw a hedgehog running around her neighborhood.

hey you Amy called out.

sonic froze then ran to her.

hi I'm sonic a super ball of super energy and a extremely handsome package .

Amy giggled .

listen can you keep a secret sonic asked.

yes Amy said.

I can run super fast sonic said .

and happy birthday sonic said handing her

shoes.

Amy blushed .

flashback end.

Amy ran and then tripped into a spin dash and destroyed ten bandiks.

Then Amy escaped and fell in the water.

Meanwhile sonic was in his room sad.

what's wrong tails asked.

I lost only because I ran off sonic said.

sonic that guy is strong even if you didn't run off the results would be the same tails said.

thanks sonic said.


	5. end

sonic came down stairs.

guys the next emerald is in San Francisco tails said then someone came in it was kunkles.

What are doing here sonic asked.

eggman betrayed me kunkles said.

okay sonic said.

and I found this .

kunckes dropped Amy who was cold.

Maddie tom said look after her we got business.

ok Maddie said .

sonic threw a ring now they were in San Francisco.

bandiks were heading for them .

kunckes slammed his fists on the ground causing a shockwave.

to destroy them.

Then sonic used a homing attack to break eggpawns.

how do we confront eggman sonic asked i have an idea tom said.

Then he took out a walkie talkie.

and said bring it.

Then a plane came in.

all done crazy Carl said.

it's beautiful tails said and jumped in the plane.

Meanwhile Maddie was making soup when Amy woke up and hid under the covers hoping Maddie wouldn't find her.

I can see you Maddie said.

Amy jumped out of the bed.

calm down Maddie said.

I'm not going to hurt you.

ok Amy said.

do you know a blue hedgehog Amy asked.

you mean sonic Maddie said.

yeah him Amy said I need to find him longclaw will be so happy.

Meanwhile sonic ran and gave homing attacks to the eggdrones then more bandiks came out and shot bullets at sonic

but sonic dodged.

Then some missles were heading for the people.

sonic froze time .

the music playing is sweet dreams.

sonic grabbed two missiles and hit them aganist each other.

Then sonic threw some missles to the bandiks.

Then sonic took a pic with kunckes then

time came back

sonic jumped on the tornado to confront eggman.

Meanwhile where do you come from Maddie asked.

let me tell you a story Amy said.

sonic mania music.

a young girl woke up and grabbed her hammer.

I'm Amy a young girl full of surprises.

boys think that they can make fun. of me but when I have my hammer I mean business .

sonic took care of me like a brother taking care of his baby sister Amy said.

Then sonic left here because if some echinas Amy said.

shoot I have to find sonic and warn him.

about what Maddie asked.

sonic arrived hello sonic eggman said and pressed a button I said I would be back by Christmas but got bored eggman said.

bring it on sonic said.

okay metal sonic eggman called.

Meanwhile tails shot down a turtle and flew away. from flying turtles .

kunckes came in for the save and used a thunder punch at the robots

thanks tails said.

Meanwhile so sonic said if you're me then why do you look stupid sonic asked.

metal kill him eggman ordered.

sonic ran from metal sonic only for metal to kick him.

.then sonic punched metal sonic.

Then metal sonic eyebeamed him.

sonic fell hard .

Then metal sonic punched sonic .

Then sonic gave metal sonic a spin dash .

Then metal choked sonic.

kunckes punched metal sonic so hard his emeralds came out .

sonic catch Amy said and threw a emerald to sonic.

an aura was hazing

sonic turned super sonic .

kill them all eggman said.

sonic punched metal to brake him

eggman ran.

later thanks for saving me sonic Amy said.

no problem sonic said then took out a pic of him and knuckles.

Amy here Maddie said handing over a hammer.

thank you so much Amy said with tears and hugged her .

mission accomplished sonic said and ran passed a sonic sign.

Meanwhile eggman saw a capsule project shadow.

did you like this story. please review.

Amy's design was her classic form.

because I found it cute.

bye


	6. eprodigoue

so tom said.

Maddie and I have been thinking and we decided to adopt you guys.

wait you mean it sonic said with. tears in his eyes.

yes we do Maddie said.

wait where is kunckes tails asked.

who cares sonic said.

this is a dream. come true Amy said.

living with sonic.

by the way Amy sonic said.

I got you something.

Amy opened a box .

it was. her shoes.

but how amy asked.

when I was facing metal sonic explained.

Meanwhile a bat was staring.

don't worry boys I'm back she said.


End file.
